Warhammer 40k: For the Greater Good
by Gorvar
Summary: One shot Tau-story about the sept of Quartz.


17:56 ( Sys. Local- Quartz, Ultima Seg. )

The Avenging Sons moved forward over the rocky surface of the planet as the ashes above them darkened the sky. It was a little volcanic world called 'Quartz' by the Administratium back on Holy Terra. They believed the planet held precious ores which would be very useful to aid the Imperium in it's struggle to hold back to Xenos threat and domestic issues.

What they forgot to mention, much to Captain Liondictus' dismay, was that it was already colonised.

The Tau Empire dug it's hills deep in the few habitable areas and created quite a few mining outposts. From orbit they could see nearly every species of the Tau Empire was present. The Tau themselves, the Kroot and even the insectoid Vespid. It did not matter anyway, they had to be purged from this planet, the God-emperor demanded it so!

'Captain.' One of the Space Marines pointed ahead.' Traitors up ahead.'

The Captain glared. Two hundred years ago a war raged between the Imperium and the Tau Empire, which resulted in a stalemate of sorts with many Imperial worlds surrendering to the alien overlords. The humans in the Tau empire were slaves and traitors, descendants of those disloyal to the God-Emperor. They had to be punished.

They were miners obviously, guessing off the masks they wore and the las-equipment associated with mining.

'Move forward!' the Captain shouted.' Slay them in the name of the Emperor!'

As one, the blue metal clad Avenging Sons moved forward and raised their bolters to their shoulders.

One of the traitors pointed at the moving company and quickly ran with his compatriots, followed by the Space Marine.

'Save your righteous fire until you are sure you can hit them!' Captain Liondictus shouted, he didn't wish to waste ammunition.

The traitors ran into seemingly a dead end, a large wall of crystal added with crystal peaks.

'We've got them now...' one of the eager Space Marines said and aimed at the traitorous humans.

'Shoot them in the limbs.' Liondictus smirked.' Make them suffer...'

The Marine nodded and took aim. His finger slowly went to squeeze the trigger...but it never had the chance to open fire.

Blue lines of fire came down upon the regiment from the crystal peaks. A trap!

'These traitorous dogs!' the Captain growled.' Open fire!'

As if summoned from the warp itself, a swarm of Vespid came down and picked up the miners and flew off before the marines had the chance to take revenge for the trap.

A brother cried out in pain as the pulse rifle bursts tore through his power armour, which resulted in his blood and intestines flying out of their respective places and splattered behind him.

Liondictus ordered his heavy fire support to provide covering fire when he saw them.

Their helmets which were egg like in shape were black as were there arms and legs, save for the purple torso and shoulder pad which sported their damned symbol of their empire.

The red orbs that were on top of one a other which served as their monitors gave them a demonic look, the captain thought to himself.

The Fire Warriors as he recalled their name, used the crystal on this world as excellent cover.

They knew the way of the land better then the scans did, they knew where to set up their ambushes. If there was one thing these Tau were not, it was they were stupid. They were however cowards for tricking their foes this way.

'Get those peaks out of my sight!' Leondictus cried out.

The heavy support fired immediately, which did some damage to the peaks and drove some Fire warriors from their cover, where they were quickly gunned down.

At this point he noticed two larger suits amongst the smaller warriors.

They had the same colour scheme as the warriors, but easily were triple their size, were proper metallic in form like a Dreadnought, and had larger weapons attached to their arms.

One of them, the Commander Leondictus assumed, spoke in a alien tongue, made more artificial as it spoke via a open com system.

The Fire Warriors resumed firing on the Space Marines, not letting up despite the casualties suffered.

The Commander and his bodyguard both opened fire with their railguns attached on their arms, which caused the deaths of three more brothers. A missile from the bodyguard's shoulder flew shortly after the burst of fire, which thankfully missed.

'Brother Gregoir, come here right now!' Leondictus shouted as he called out for their Dreadnought companion. He was a man in a machine, having long lost the ability to walk, but not the desire to fight for mankind. The dreadnought was box shaped with legs, but also sported some wicked weapons such as Gatling guns and missile pods.

[Eat righteous fire.] the metallic and monotone voice of Brother Gregoir said as he opened fire on the aliens. The bodyguard shoved the commander aside as a blue energy field appeared around him and absorbed all of the bullets.

The Commander on the other hand raised his hand in the air, which made the Tau stop firing immediately. A parley then.

'Seize fire!' the Captain shouted.' Seize fire, let the aliens pray for their sins!'

[It is not me who should pray for their sins, human.] The Commander said in a fluent voice. [ I am Commander Shas'O Kais Quatz'Shi. I'm the Fire caste leader of this world.]

He spoke Imperial, good, made things easier.' I am Captain Leondictus of the Avenging Sons from Trækonnis Major in service of the God-Emperor, we're here to claim this world. YOUR world. Tell me, alien, how do you speak my tongue?'

[I speak the tongue of any enemy I face, so I can tell them they have a chance to surrender.]

The Captain laughed.' Surrender? I think not!'

[What you think does not matter, what do your men think?]

'My men think they are here to claim this world for the God-Emperor, and so do I!'

[My people have called this world home for nearly a hundred of your years human, even some of your kin life here.]

The Captain spat.' They are my kin no longer. Those who forsake the ways of the Emperor are heretics and should be purged!'

[Then you leave me no choice.] the commander sighed.

The Shas'O muttered something in his alien tongue before he opened fire on the Space Marines. As the dreadnought went to open fire on the Fire Warrior ranks once more, it did not notice the form of a bi-pedial creature that crept toward him, blessed with the crystals which camouflaged him.

The creature drew something from his pack and threw it in the Dreadnought before he ran off.

Brother Gregoir turned to open fire on the creature and smirked as he got it in his sights. However he began to scream in agony as his suit exploded and burned him alive.

[Bo'aob and Skrii, attack now!] Shas'O Kais shouted as his troopers dropped down from their cover and ran towards the Space Marines who were heavily confused by the sudden explosion which claimed their fellow brother.

From the opposite sides of the small valley there were in, a small swarm of crystal covered creatures ran towards the Space Marines, firing their weapons as they charged in.

'Kroot!' Leondictus shouted as he drew his chainsword and sliced in one half, the gore and blood splattered over his face and power armour.

A larger one with a Tau shoulderpad and Tau weaponry shot one of his brothers in the face as he finished him off with a good jab in the neck from a dagger, which seemingly was made from the tooth of a native creature of this planet.

Leondictus knew the Kroot were a very adaptable species, anything they ate they could use the DNA to evolve themselves. From their skins he guessed they ate from Quartz's creatures as well.

'Stand and fight!' the captain shouted.' Stand and fi-'

The world exploded and turned around as Leondictus flew against the ground hard as the Vespid returned and flew overhead, firing at any Space Marine that came in sight. Their leader, for that was the only reason why he would wear the strange helmet, shouted out commands in both a clicking noises and the Tau language, to which the Commander replied to.

Leondictus got up and found three smaller suits appear out of nowhere, providing covering fire for their Vespid allies.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the traitors re-joined the fight, wielding Tau weaponry. He cursed out in pain and aimed his bolter rifle toward the traitors...but was quickly shot down by the Commander's weapons.

Dozens of blue beams went through Leondictus, his blood, bone and internals organs flying all over In a grizzly display of horror to the remaining Marines, who soon to joined their dead brothers.

Leondictus fell down on the ground, feeling his Second heart stop beating.

His world went dark as he felt his life essence leaving him. He failed...he failed his God-Emperor.

Commander Shash'O Kais Quartz'Shi walked over to the Captain.

[We can still save your life, if you wish Captain Leondictus.] The Commander offered.

The Captain did not have the strength to speak...but he could use the last of his strength to spit at the offer before he went to join his brothers into the afterlife.

Shas'O Kais sighed and shook his head sadly as he opened his helmet, which revealed a scarred and tattered face.

'You care to much.' The Kroot Shaper Bo'aob said as he cleaned his tooth-dagger using a Space Marine's tabard.' These Gue'la came to conquer you.'

'He's right, click click.' The Vespid Strain leader said.' These Gue'la are not like our Gue'vesa.' He mentioned to the humans who aided the Tau.' Why grant the enemy mercy?'

Kais paused.

'A teacher once told me-The alien is not intrinsically evil. Do not hate him. Pity him his ignorance. Seek to understand his differences and acquaint him with his inadequacies. Only then will he accept his place in the Greater Good.'

He glanced at the human helpers who helped their wounded Tau brothers get back on their feet.' The Gue'vesa have found and accepted their place in the Greater Good, they have become one like the machine as we did.' He smiled at his alien allies.' A dangerous idea yes, but it can be done, it has been done.'

'Whatever you say Commander...' Bo'aob slid his dagger in it's scabbard as the other Shaper arrived.' Commander!' Skrii panted.' A devilfish just came in, the Gue'la are attacking the city nearby!'

' Bo'aob, get the Fire Warriors in the Devilfish, Skrii get the wounded to the field hospice!'

'Off to the fly on the wings of war once more...' the Vespid leader said as he flew off to gather his Stingrays as the Kroot did their work.

The Fire Warriors immediately re-armed themselves before they entered the transport vessels.

[It will be a long and hard battle, Commander.] The bodyguard leaped next to Commander Kais.[ Are you worried?]

The Commander's helmet slipped shut.

[Shas'el Sa'cea Or'es once said 'It is not our technology that will enable us to prevail in this galaxy. It is our shared sense of honour and commonality of cause that unites us and will give us the power to defeat our enemies..'. When I see us working together with our Kroot, Vespid and yes even Gue'vesa brothers...we cannot fail to achieve victory. For the Greater Good.]

[For the Greater Good.] The Bodyguard agreed and followed the army toward another battle on a planet already wreaked by the forces of nature itself.

The end.


End file.
